Sobre La Palma De Mi Mano
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "Él me miró, dedicándome una sonrisa, parecía que estaba observando cada aspecto de mi rostro, grabando cada aspecto mío en su memoria,  repetía sus acciones, tal cual lo hacía desde que éramos niños."  One Shot


Kagamine's Rin & Len.

La historia detrás de esto, es en la que NO son faamiliares. Nada más cargan con el mismo apellido.

Por desgracia, VOCALOID, no me pertenece

* * *

><p>"Sobre La Palma De Mi Mano"<p>

Era un día cualquiera, de aquellos en los que nos vemos levantándonos temprano para ir a la escuela.

Y como era natural, Haku, Len y yo, después de un arduo día de estudio, íbamos de regreso a nuestro hogar.

En el camino nos encontramos a Neru, otra de mis compañeras y de mis mejores amigas, encontramos a Neru con un rostro de pena, no estaba lastimada ni nada por el estilo, pero, no se veía como siempre.

La seguimos y al alcanzarla, simultáneamente toque su hombro y se giró algo asustada, según ella no había nadie más en la calle.

-Rin ¡Casi me matas! - grito ella con un ceño fruncido.

-No fue mi intención- le dije guiñando un ojo.

-¿Adónde van?- pregunto ella con una pequeña, sonrisa maliciosa

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea…-contesté apenada

-…Yo voy camino a mi casa. No tengo mucho que hacer… sí quisieran podrían ver una película ahí…

-Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros

-Tendrás una vida tan patética…

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces tú vida no es patética?

-… También iré

-Está bien, ¿Y tú Haku?

-Iré…

-OK.-suspiró –Tendré de hacer comida de más…

- ¡Pues vamos!- grito Haku con todo su entusiasmo, tomando a Neru del brazo

-¿Haku?- le llamo Neru tratando de zafarse

-¿Si?- dijo a punto de caerse con ella

-¿Estas drogada, fumada o borracha?

-¡Las tres!... espera ¡Oye!- dijo molesta. Viéndola con aquellos ojos que la incriminaban

Ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás, logrando liberarse, la otra la seguía con pasos asesinos.

-Si las miradas pudieran matar…- dijimos Len y yo al unísono

Llego un momento en el que se perseguían, gritándose palabras de odio como:

-¡Maldita!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Te voy a matar!

Se perseguían con cada vez más ámbito de asesinarse la una a la otra…

Ambas nos usaban para defenderse de la otra, Len y yo nos alejamos, para mirar a la distancia (y evitar que alguna nos sujetase como escudo).

Al parecer al tiempo se aburrieron de perseguirse la una a la otra, y nos persiguieron a nosotros. Corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar al parque de la localidad y, finalmente, perdieron el rastro, y terminamos ocultos a la sombra de unos árboles… abrazados.

Creo que ahora si las perdimos- dijo Len asomando su rostro por el arbusto sosteniéndome entre sus brazos fuertemente

Eso espero…- le dije, sonrojada ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Sosteniéndome en su torso.

Él se pegaba cada vez más al tronco del árbol, y cada vez me acercaba más a él… y me sostenía más fuerte cuando escuchaba la voz de alguna, o algún ruido cercano.

-Yo creo que ya está todo bien- dije soltándolo de repente y parándome

-¡Ahí vienen, Rin!- dijo el jalándome de nuevo, tirándome al suelo junto con él, pegándome a sí mismo.

Él me miró, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Parecía que estaba observando cada aspecto de mi rostro. Grabando cada aspecto mío en su memoria.

Sus ojos color azul celeste eran penetrantes haciéndome temer la razón de sus acciones por un instante; su cabello rubio, atado en una pequeña coleta caía sobre sus ojos, un ligero sonroje formándose en sus mejillas, aprovecho nuestra cercanía aproximándome más a sí mismo.

Sosteniéndome por la cintura, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, peinándolo, él me miró de aquella manera, y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, juntando nuestras frentes

Rosando mis labios con los suyos, tomando su control posesivamente, olvidando mi cabello y tomando mi cuello para acercarme más, tratando de profundizar el beso.

Coloqué mis manos en su rostro, y juró que pude sentir una pequeña lágrima acariciando mi mano, cayendo libremente por su semblante. Él tomó mi mano y la apretujó suavemente. Separó sus labios de los míos y beso mi mano con una sonrisa melancólica.

Repetía sus acciones. Tal cual lo hacía, desde que éramos niños.

Por extraño que suene. Seguía sin acostumbrarme a que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos.

_Sí._

Él y yo ya nos habíamos besado antes. Pero jamás me había besado tan suavemente y con tal cuidado. Esta vez, parecía que quería besarme de verdad, no por qué sus instintos le ganaran la batalla y quisiera besar a alguien nada más por que sí.

Parecía que… él también lo quería.

Me abrazo, ocultando mi rostro entre sus brazos, casi pude sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Y no pude evitar notar como su pecho emitía pequeños sollozos.

Evite pensar que estaba llorando. Porque, si lo pensaba, mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas en ese mismo instante. Pude oír como inhalaba la esencia de mi perfume. Por un instante sentí su barbilla sosteniéndose en mi cabeza y sus brazos tomándome más fuerte.

Levantó la vista, y por tanto que las voces de las personas a nuestro alrededor se escucharan… se tornaron inaudibles cuando volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, tomando mi rostro entre sus dos manos y acariciando mis mejillas con suma delicadeza.

Soltando mi rostro, tomo mis manos entre las suyas, y escribió sobre la palma de mi mano izquierda:

_'Te Amo'_

Nos separamos de repente sonrojados. Me di cuenta de que Len tenía una mirada de sorpresa… miraba nuestras manos con asombro total de sus acciones.

Soltó mi mano y se paró de repente, el cabello cubriéndole los ojos nuevamente, un sonroje prolongado en sus mejillas. Él apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Al fin lo comprendí. _Él también me quería…_

Tomé una de sus manos, la cual se relajó completamente al contacto. Pude ver perfectamente cómo se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios:

_'Yo también Te Amo'_

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Bueno, salió de mis manos tal cual<br>Pero, bueno, nada más salió de mis manos, así que...

¿Dejas un Review?

xD

C. C. Cr0ss~


End file.
